Keep Watch Over
by The Red Lightning
Summary: The Chief of Staff is watching his Lt. Commander…


**Keep Watch Over**

_By The Red Lightning_

**Summary:** The Chief of Staff is watching his Lt. Commander…

**Disclaimer:** I'm not the owner of 07-Ghost, that title belongs to Amemiya Yuki.

"…" – talking

_italics_ – thoughts

Enjoy the ride.

* * *

Eyes was glued on that swords every move, it was stunning to see the experienced swordsman in action like this. The steel of the blade sung as it cut through the air with ease. Dark hair fluttered in the air over a forehead full of concentration, while the heavy uniform the man wore swirled dramatically every time he moved. Making each move breathtakingly stunning.

Violet irises watched intently, while silver hair gently flickered by the soft breeze under a officer cap. A small smile was etched upon his pale lips, while he was watching the skilled swordsman practise before him. He was gently seated under a tree, and the silver haired officer watched his subordinates' stunning swordplay

Yes, Chief of Staff Ayanami was enjoying watching his Lt. Commander Hyuuga. It made him feel relaxed, like a temporarily break from his heavy workload. The cold officer would never admit that he indeed liked to see Hyuuga like this. To see that blade manoeuvred through the air easily, with such precision and skill. To know that blade would be there to protect him, if necessary, by that tall swordsman.

It was moments like these which brought him back to his military academy days, when the situation had been the same. Though back there he used to sit by a tree, reading a book instead of watching. It was once he got older when he started to admire the swordplay shown by Hyuuga. Swordplay the man had perfected over the years of practise.

In terms of swordplay, Ayanami couldn't match Hyuuga, unless he used his zaiphon abilities. He had come to known this, by the few times he had sparred with the swordsman.

To swing a heavy sword with perfect precision appeared to be childs' play for Hyuuga, which was also one of the many reasons Ayanami kept him by his side.

Hyuuga himself would never know why Ayanami decided to accompany him out of the blue, to watch him practise and only ending up sitting under that tree. Not that he minded of course, it only made the practise more fun to have him as audience. The downside was that he easily forgot about time, that and he could keep going for hours without getting exhausted, and this was exactly what happened.

When he finally sheathed his blade in its' sheath and glanced at the unmoving form of his sitting superior. He realized that hours had passed. With long strides he was soon at the icy officers' side, and it was only then he noticed it.

The Chief of Staff had dozen off into a peaceful slumber, while a smile etched his pale lips.

A wide smile spread over Hyuugas' lips as he leaned down, caressing a pale cheek with his calloused fingers slowly growing bolder using his whole hand.

"If you was tired, you could have told me, Aya-tan." he spoke softly. "Such troublesome boss." the last part had been added while he had chuckled softly, as Ayanami had subconsciously leant into the hand caressing his cheek.

"I'll always be there to protect you." the words were carried by the soft breeze into eternity.

"I know..." the response was whispered softly instinctively subconsciously.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N:** Oh man, I'm such bad girl at the moment. I really should be doing school work instead of writing this fic, but I got a sudden inspiration this morning when I was going to school by the bus. So I just had to write it down before I forgot about it.  
There's so much I should be doing instead, like updating my other fics, but I'm a lazy person, a procrastinator, that's one of my bad sides... but next week I'll have my exams and hopefully after them it'll look a bit lighter, and I might be able to update and have more time to write, hopefully...

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this fic, it's so much which inspired me to write it, and I really like this pairing.

Please drop a review, even if it is just one word! But please don't flame…  
Thanks for reading my fic and I appreciate reviewers


End file.
